Potential History
Jonny, better known online as Potential History, is a history-based YouTube channel that talks about WW2 armored vehicles, history memes, German operations on the Eastern Front, and various smaller events. His videos are primarily in a podcast-like setting with historical footage and images as visual aids to illustrate various points. Most of the videos are 10 minutes or less, with some exceptions on larger topics. Some of his meme videos include tanks from America and the Soviet Union along with other countries and inside various tanks. His most popular series is "Meme Tanks" covering strange and unique tanks from all countries and currently includes five episodes. There are anime videos shown which are uncommon and are short, and TVFilthyFrank's popular "it's time to stop" meme also appears. His most popular videos are about Germany being unable to win World War II in any scenario. He has done a face reveal and sometimes uses facecam footage, most notably in his "Tank Files" series along with a few one-offs. In videos featuring his face, he appears to be a bit older than in his profile picture, as it is a photo from college.https://twitter.com/Tank_Memes/status/1026577520852959232 Even though most of the videos do not have closed captioning, there are some videos that have the feature enabled, and viewers can add closed captioning. Trivia *On October 27, 2019, he hosted a livestream debate with YouTube user TheAlmightySalmon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FQiFIIQIiY The debate was created in response to TheAlmightySalmon's video, "We Need To Talk About Potential History," which was an attempt to disprove facts stated in Potential History's video "The Bismarck, The German Big Oof".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8Xu01YNPQg The livestream was notable for the fact that TheAlmightySalmon, contrary to his tone in the aforementioned video, spent most of the livestream agreeing with everything Potential History said, even when the statements were in direct opposition to what he said in his takedown video. Towards the end of the stream, when asked about this, TheAlmightySalmon claimed that he believed they never really disagreed on much before quickly changing the topic. *He was announced to attend Tankfest 2019, however he became ill while in England and had to return home before the event.https://www.patreon.com/posts/unfortunate-and-27955927 *He is known to be friends with other history YouTubers including The Armchair Historian, OverlySarcasticProductions, PanzerPicture, and EmperorTigerstar. *He has mentioned multiple times his favorite tanks are the vehicles from Japan during WW2, saying they are misunderstood and deserve more attention and study. *When asked about the lizard in his profile picture, Jonny stated that the lizard belonged to someone from a college house party.https://twitter.com/Tank_Memes/status/1026577520852959232 He has also said that he has never owned a lizard, but that he wants one.https://twitter.com/Tank_Memes/status/1104677349478539264 *Jonny has three cats named Leda (female), Freidhelm (male), and Booker (male), listed from oldest to youngest. Freidhelm is named after one of the main characters in the german mini series "Generation War" and Booker is named after the player character in Bioshock Infinate. *He has a girlfriend named Sara who assists with running the channel behind the scenes. She edits the Q&As and has appeared in at least 3 skits, two of which were on camera and one of which was a voice roll.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrgYr3a9YBo&feature=youtu.be *Before YouTube, he spent most of his free time playing music in several bands as a drummer. He was a member of the Indianapolis-based band NORMUNDY from the start of his channel until May of 2019. He uses various songs of theirs as his outro music. References Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Educational YouTubers